


When blue eyes meet green

by TenderWeFall



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderWeFall/pseuds/TenderWeFall
Summary: Mickey and Ian find themselves admiring each other from across the bar all night. It leads to a pretty intense encounter.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	When blue eyes meet green

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing smut. I am obsessed with Gallavich and I had this story in my mind and thought it could be cool to share. Comment to let me know what you think.

Mickey brings his beer up to his mouth and wraps his lips around the rim. He tips it up to take a swig and the cold liquid slides down his throat. He is thankful for the cool down because he is feeling flushed in the crowded bar. It's a busy Friday night at the Alibi. The Blackhawks are playing on the two TVs and some of the crowd is engrossed in the game while others are just enjoying kicking off the weekend. Mickey is leaning on the bar, his arms resting on the smooth surface. He hears Tommy and Kermit discuss the last play but Mickey isn't really listening to them. He is too busy staring at the redhead in one of the booths in the far corner. He is sitting down with a group of people, a few guys and a couple of chicks. They've been laughing the whole time. The guy has not stopped smiling the whole evening. Mickey can't help but stare. He's got a wide mouth and that makes Mickey's dick twitch. As Mickey brings his bottle to his lips his blue eyes are met by the redhead's green ones. They hold each other's gaze, the redhead's smile doesn't disappear. Mickey's hungry eyes devour the guy from across the room. He takes in the way the man's long fingers wrap around his bottle of beer. He notices the slow swipe of his tongue across his lips before he turns to continue his conversation with his friends. Mickey is jostled back to reality when he hears Tommy yell his name.

"What the fuck?!" Mickey would have been content to sit here for a while longer lost in the guy across the room.

"Wanna play some pool, asshole?" Tommy directs the question at him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Sounds good." Mickey sneaks a peek at the ginger once more before he turns to the pool table and grabs a cue. When Mickey leans down to take his shot he glances over and notices he has an audience. The guy tips his beer in Mickey's direction and raises an eyebrow, that smile still plastered across his face. Mickey bites his lower lip in response before he gets his head back into the game. Tommy is kicking his ass but he gives zero fucks about it. Mickey's got both hands wrapped around the pool stick that stands between his spread legs when he sees the guy stand up to let someone out of the booth. Mickey's breath hitches when he takes in the full view of the tall guy he's been ogling all night. His eyes immediately zero in on the ginger's crotch. The dark jeans leave much to be desired and Mickey licks his lips just thinking about what's behind that zipper.

  
"We gonna play or what?!" Tommy yells to break him out of his fantasy.  
\----‐---------------‐--------------------------------‐-------------‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ian gets up from the booth to let Debbie out of the bench they've been sharing. He's laughing hysterically, his head thrown back, because of some crazy story Tami is telling about a ridiculous client who asked for a mullet. He slides back down into his seat and looks over toward the pool tables. The guy who has been staring at him all night is bent over the table lining up his shot. The dark haired man has on tight jeans that hug his plump ass and Ian wishes he could take a bite of it. He could appreciate a great ass and this guy was definitely showing it off. Just as he grabbed his beer to help cool off the guy peeks over his shoulder. His blue eyes meet Ian's green eyes and his pants get tighter. It doesn’t matter that Ian is sitting here laughing his ass off with his family, he is turned on by this little cat and mouse game. The dark haired man has been stealing looks at him all night. Ian admires the guy's arms as he stands holding his pool stick against his body. He has on a long sleeved white thermal shirt with a cut off flannel over it. Ian can see the definition in his arms through the fabric. He looks strong and Ian likes that.

"Ian! Hello?!!" Debbie waves in front of his face. His eyes dart to her. "Get up so I can sit in my seat, please."

"Shit, Debs. Sorry." He gets up and she scoots back into the middle of the booth.

He sits back down and his eyes go back to the pool table but the tight ass he's been admiring is not there anymore. His eyes drift to the bar and there he is, a cigarette rests between his lips, eyes set on Ian. He lifts his tattooed fingers to bring the cigarette from his lips and exhales a cloud of smoke. He runs his tongue across his bottom lip and raises an eyebrow at Ian. This is nothing like the flirty hello Ian expressed to him earlier. This guy's eyebrows are suggestive. They have things to say! He could see the guy snicker across the room. Ian's dick strains against his jeans. It’s begging to be set free. He needs another fucking drink.  
He walks over to the bar to get Kev's attention. He looks around not realizing how packed it actually got since he's been here. He was so busy having fun with his family and his admirer that he hadn't noticed much else.

He looks back when he feels something touch him. It’s Mr. Great Ass pushing up against him trying to get to his ear. Ian has to lean down to hear him because it is fucking loud. His lips are wet and touching the skin just below Ian's earlobe. Ian wants this guy's lips all over his body.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." The guy’s voice is confident, urgent.

Ian turns toward the great ass and follows it. He looks back at his family and makes eye contact with Lip. They each threw up two fingers in the air to salute their goodbyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mickey leads Ian passed the pool table to a door that opens to a hallway with stairs going to the second floor apartment. Mickey reaches back to grab at Ian's fingertips as he leads him up the steps two by two. He reaches in his pocket for his keys as Ian towers over his back leaning down to nip at Mickey's neck. Mickey chuckles as he fumbles with his keys. He pushes his ass back to grind into Ian's dick. Ian moans and bites down harder on Mickey's neck.

"Easy, tiger!" Mickey says playfully as he swings the door open to the small apartment he helped Kev fix up so he could rent it out. Ian pushes Mickey through the door and uses his foot to close it. Mickey turns around to look at Ian, he can't help the smile that creeps across his face. He pushes the redhead up against the wall and kneels in front of him.

"I've been wanting to do this all night". He looks up at the taller man and unzips his pants. Mickey pulls Ian's boxers and jeans down in one fell swoop. Ian's long, thick cock springs up and almost hits Mickey.

"Fuck!" was all Mickey could say. He grabs Ian's heavy dick with his left hand. He looks up and blue gets lost in green as he flattens his tongue to lick from the base of Ian's cock to the head. Ian moans in response. Mickey takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it like it’s a lollipop. Ian's breathing speeds up as Mickey takes his length in and sucks hard, moving his mouth up and down at the perfect pace. Ian says a silent thank you for Mickey's lack of gag reflex. His hands are lost in Mickey's hair. Mickey has one hand grabbing Ian's ass and the other is on the wall for leverage. He is so turned on he can't stop the moans escaping from him even with this massive cock down his throat. The added vibration is making Ian crazy. Mickey can taste the precum leaking from Ian's slit. Ian pushes Mickey off his dick with a loud pop, a string of saliva connects Mickey's mouth to the deep red monster he was so happy to worship. Ian grabs him by the collar and pulls him to his feet so he is standing in front of him.

"Come 'ere." Their mouths crash into each other. Ian's hands cup Mickey's face while the shorter man reaches up to hold onto Ian's neck. The kiss is messy and passionate. Mickey's swollen lips are sticky and his chin is covered in saliva from going down on Ian like a champ. Their tongues fight for space in the other's mouth. Ian sucks on Mickey's pouty bottom lip. Mickey leans into Ian and moans into his mouth. He drags his hands from Ian's neck down his muscular back and finally to his bare ass. He wants to reach around to grab at Ian's beautiful cock again but his own erection longs to be freed. He nods in the direction of the bedroom and turns around so Ian can follow.  
Ian slips off his boots and shimmies out of his pants and boxers that are pooled around his ankles. He slips his shirt off his head as he walks to the room Mickey disappeared into. Ian stands in the doorway and watches Mickey, now pantless and bending slightly to turn on the lamp next to the bed. Ian stares at the plump ass cheeks that peek out from under the hem of Mickey's shirt. He licked his lips at the memory of Mickey bent over the pool table.

"How 'bout we get to what I've been wanting all night?" Mickey turns toward Ian’s voice and sees his raised eyebrows and smirk. Ian chuckles as he rushes Mickey and pushes him onto the unmade bed. Mickey's legs instinctively spread open wide inviting Ian to take what he wants. Ian kisses his way up Mickey's thighs. His stubble tickles Mickey and causes him to shiver under Ian's touch.

"So fucking sexy." Ian whispers as he spreads Mickey's cheeks to admire the hole he can't wait to pound into. His wide mouth meets Mickey's entrance. Mickey's hips start to roll as he pushes down on Ian's wet mouth. Ian's long tongue licks up and down Mickey's crack before concentrating on working his opening to accommodate Ian's throbbing cock. Mickey props himself up on his elbows to look down at the redhead between his legs. He can't wait to get that thick cock inside of him. He grabs Ian's hand and brings his middle finger to his mouth snaking his tongue around it before sucking up and down slowly. Mickey wraps his lips around Ian's fingers, licking and sucking making sure to use lots of saliva. He lets go of Ian's hand and begs, "Finger fuck me."

Ian moves his mouth to Mickey's ass cheek and bites down as he inserts his middle finger into the puckered hole. Mickey's back arches in response and a loud "Fuck" hangs in the air. Ian adds a second finger and works the long digits in and out of Mickey's tightness. He sees precum glistening on the tip of Mickey's neglected cock. He can't help but swipe his tongue over the head to taste him. Mickey knows if he doesn't end the foreplay now he will not make it to the main event.

"Enough! Time to see what ya got." Mickey says through labored breaths as he taps at Ian's shoulder. Ian crawls up Mickey's flushed body and grabs the lube he saw on the side table next to the lamp. He squeezes some onto his fingers as he towers over Mickey while he lays back on the bed trying to catch his breath. Ian can't help but savor the moment. His admirer is needy and gorgeous underneath him. He lubes up the thickness between his legs with long slender fingers. Mickey sits up so he can kneel on the bed face to face with Ian. Hungry green eyes meet dark pools of blue. Mickey's lips find Ian's and lick and tongue him sloppily. Mickey pushes the larger man so his shoulders lean on the headboard. One more swipe of his tongue across Ian's lips and he lubes up his hand to rub up and down Ian's impressive length. He can't help but grab it one last time before they fuck. Mickey throws his leg over Ian after turning around to face his feet. He lines himself up over Ian's cock and sinks all the way down until his ass rests on the ginger's lap.

"Oh fuck, that's big," Mickey yelps as the head of Ian's dick pushes all the way inside him. Mickey stills for a moment so he can make this last. The foreplay has been fucking amazing and it started hours ago downstairs. He wants this ride to be one the redhead will never forget. Mickey begins rocking back and forth then up and down. "Mmm...so fucking full." His ass bounces up and down on Ian's slick cock. Ian watches Mickey's ass cheeks and the slight jiggle with each bounce has him biting down on his bottom lip. "This view is amazing." He wasn't sure he said that out loud until he heard his blue-eyed bottom chuckle. Ian's breaths start to quicken. "I'm close," he says as he digs his fingers into Mickey's hips.

Mickey lets Ian slide out of him so he can reposition himself. He turns around and his hole finds Ian's dick once again. Mickey reaches for the soft red hair that lines Ian's chiseled jaw. "I wanna see you. Wanna see that O face." Ian blushes at Mickey's admission and places a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Ian's hands grip Mickey's hips and force him down with each stroke. Mickey rides Ian forcefully as they bite, lick and nip at any part of skin they can reach. They will definitely be marked up tomorrow. Ian reaches out to grab Mickey's leaking dick to stroke him in time with Ian's thrusts. It isn't long before Mickey warns Ian. "Gonna come." That is all Ian needs to hear to chase his own orgasm. Mickey releases sticky and warm all over Ian’s hand and their chests. This sends Ian over the edge and his orgasm takes over his whole being. He can feel Mickey contracting around his cock and for a split second it feels like he is flying. He is lost in the pleasure that he's been waiting for all night. When he finally opens his eyes he looks right into those baby blues he's been lost in all night.

Mickey is sweaty and smiling, coming down from his own high. "Fuck, Gallagher. That was something else,” he says through labored breaths.

Ian lifts Mickey's left hand to his mouth so he can kiss the white gold wedding band that lays over the U tattoo. "Mmmmm. I definitely lucked out with the hottest husband."

Mickey runs his fingers through his husband's scruff and kisses his lips before dismounting and falling flat on the bed. "Yeah? Can't believe we've been fucking for 10 years and it can still be that good."

Ian's green eyes find Mickey's blues. "That's because you never stop surprising me."


End file.
